


Will You Be Mine...And Mine?

by SilverFoxRedRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxRedRose/pseuds/SilverFoxRedRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an extended ending to one of my stories, "You Plus Me Equals, Three?", that I have published on my deviantart and fanfiction.net accounts.  A major scene I had wrote after my original ending was way too lemony for either platforms so I posted it on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be Mine...And Mine?

This is a dream, you tell yourself. I am going to wake up and I will be back in the infirmary laughing at the ludicrousness of my imagination.

“So __________? What do you say? Will you be mine?” Eren asks.

“And mine?” Levi chimes in.

You shake your head with wonder. These boys were something else.

“I would be stupid to say no especially since my one fear in all this was losing one of you.” You tell them truthfully. Levi and Eren grin at each other and stand up. They proffer you one of their arms which you accept by standing up and hooking one of your arms in theirs. The three of you set off in the direction of the hotel that you and Levi were staying at.

“So, how is this going to work, exactly?” You ask casually your curiosity getting the best of you.

“We’ll figure it out,” Eren answers you diffidently keeping his eyes on the ground. It was clear that Eren was feeling a little awkward about the whole situation and you couldn’t blame him.

“Actually…” Levi says while pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and flicking it open. “I took the liberty of devising a schedule that will maximize our time together.” You and Eren look at each other with raised eyebrows. 

Were there no bounds to his efficiency? You communicated silently. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Eren says in disbelief. You giggle at Eren’s comment and take the piece of paper out of Levi’s hands. 

“Sorry, Levi. I’m with Eren on this one.” You say as you tear up his schedule into tiny little pieces. You throw them on the ground and proceed to walk all over them. 

Rejected, Levi turns his face away from yours and pouts.

“Now look who’s being a brat.” Eren remarks boldly. Levi shrugs his shoulders and mumbles something under his breath.

“What was that, Levi? I don’t think we heard you.”

“I said we’ll see who’s being a brat later on tonight.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean!” Eren says slightly affronted. 

“Eren,” you choke out hoarsely. “Let it go.” Your cheeks were flushed and your face had turned a bright red. Levi’s comment had not been lost on you.

“Oh, come on __________! You can’t just let him say things like that and then not expect me to---“ You could see the light bulb flash over Eren’s head as he realized what Levi had meant. He quickly shut his mouth in embarrassment. Levi chuckles at your reactions.

“You two are like spoiled infants, blushing and acting all prude like.” He looks at Eren challengingly and says, “You didn’t think I was going to deny myself certain privileges while being her boyfriend, did you Jaegar?”

“Well-no, but…I guess I hadn’t thought about it. I mean…” Eren lets his sentence go unfinished. You could see how uncomfortable he was so you shift your arm to reach down and hold his hand. You squeeze it as you lean in.

“Don’t worry Eren. Like you said, we’ll figure it out.” You say supportively. A brief “mmmm” was all you got in return.

“Cheer up Jaegar, if you’re lucky I might let you watch.” Levi says in jest, removing his arm from your grasp and pounding him heartily on the back. Eren stops walking and lets go of your hand, his face stricken with mortification.

“Levi!” You admonish while turning towards him and smacking him on the chest. 

“What? I was just trying to be nice.” Levi responds as if he said nothing wrong. “I mean. It’s the best I can offer…not unless you want him to join us.” Levi looks at you suggestively with a devilish grin. Now it was your turn to be mortified.

“What has gotten into you?” You splutter completely discomfited. Levi throws his head back and laughs wholeheartedly.

“You should see your face…it’s priceless.” He says in between chuckles. He stops laughing and pulls you to him, planting a kiss on your lips.

“But seriously, ____________.” He whispers bringing you closer, “would it be any different than you thinking about me when you’re with him?” A wave of desire washes over you as you remembered every touch, sensation, and pleasure Levi had given you the last time you were together. You clear your throat and pull yourself away from Levi.

Cheeky bastard. He wants to make Eren and me uncomfortable on purpose. Well, two can play this game. Let’s see how long Levi can hold out. 

With your mind made up you go over to Eren and see if he’s ok.

“Don’t pay attention to him, Eren. He’s just being an ass as always.”

“I know…” Eren responds somewhat haphazardly, his brow furrowed in thought.

You wind your arm around his waist and proceed to move forward, keeping Eren by your side. You glance sideways and see Levi walking beside you, beaming with victory.

Not for long, you think calculatedly. 

A few minutes later, the three of you reach the hotel. Eren stands at the door, swinging his hands gracelessly, not knowing what to do. This was your chance.

“Hey Eren. Why don’t you come in for a bit?” You ask cheerfully, noting the frown that appears on Levi’s face upon your asking. Eren looks at you in surprise but agrees to come in for a while.

Perfect, you think, as you lead Eren into your hotel room. You sit on the couch and pat the space next to you. Eren sits down but keeps his back straight, clasping his hands together while Levi settles himself near the fireplace. You smile slyly and put your plan into motion.

“Don’t you have something to do?” You ask Levi innocently.

“Lucky for you, I’m free all day.” He responds curtly staring at his fingernails acting bored.

“Oh, then you won’t mind if me and Eren…” Levi smirks but doesn’t look at you. He wasn’t stupid so he knew what you were getting at.

“By all means, go ahead. It looks like we have the room to ourselves.” You falter for a moment at Levi’s use of ‘we’ but you regain your composure and go on.

“As long as you don’t mind...” You then focus all your attention on Eren and unclasp his hands. You push him back on the couch and straddle his lap. 

“___________! Don’t! He’s right there!” Eren whimpers while trying to push you away.

“Oh shut up, Jaegar, and just enjoy it.” Levi commands from his position next to the fireplace. Eren stops protesting and lets you continue kissing him. Your efforts of seduction eventually work and Eren responds to your kisses, deepening them in his passion for you. It was then that you decide to take it to the next level.

You place your hands on Eren’s stomach and work on untucking his shirt. You gradually tug it upwards revealing his sculpted torso. 

“Take off your shirt.” You breath softly, getting caught up in the moment. Eren readily obeys and pulls his shirt off over his head. 

“Now yours.” He demands huskily. “It’s only fair.” You give Eren a roguish smile and take off your shirt leaving just your bra on. He seizes you with desire and flips you on the couch so that he now lay down on top of you. The two of you begin kissing again until you hear a noise in the background. It was Levi.

“Don’t mind me. I’m just moving a bit closer to afford myself a better view.” He says in an offhand manner. Eren looks at you uneasily and raises himself up.

Damn! Levi has more balls than I gave him credit for. I don’t know how much farther I can push Eren before he freaks out and leaves. What am I going to do? 

“Seriously, you two. Act like I’m not even here.” He confers snarkily.

That’s it. The gloves are coming off.

You reach out and yank Eren down on top of you. You hold him to you while you put every ounce of want and desire for him in each of your kisses. You feel Eren’s erection digging into the side of your hip signaling to you that your plan seemed to still be on track.

In your face, Levi, you crow.

Eren tangles his hands in your hair while biting your bottom lip and sucking it. He was incredibly turned and so were you judging by the amount of moisture gathering between your legs.

You were contemplating on whether or not to go even further when Eren unbuckles your pants and rips them off, underwear and all. You exclaim in surprise as he slams himself back down on top of you.

“I know what you’re doing, __________.” He says drunk with lust. “And if it’s a show you’re wanting to give him, then let’s make it the best damn show he’s ever seen.” Eren smiles at you and pulls your hair. He then quickly reaches down and unzips his pants, pulling out his throbbing member.

“Are you ready for me?” He asks as he guides himself towards you. You close your eyes, moaning with anticipation and yell out Eren’s name upon his first thrust inside you. He then places both hands on either side of your shoulders and starts pumping hard. You wrap your legs around him, forcing him to plunge even deeper. Eren grunts with pleasure and increases his pace. Your breaths start to come in shorter and faster. You roll your head towards the side of the couch and open your eyes only to find Levi standing in front of you, pantless, with his hands on his hips. He grins at you sadistically and states:

“I was never one to stand idly by…now suck.” He leads your head to his member and you immediately oblige him by showering it with kisses. Next, you swirl your tongue on his tip before taking him fully in your mouth. Levi gasps with need as the warmth of your mouth encases him. He brushes your hair out of your face and holds the back of your head while thrusting in and out. 

You close your eyes again, unable to believe the turn of events. Here you were, with two smoking hot guys whom you adored to distraction, giving them pleasure in more ways than one. You had never been so turned on in your life.

You use your hands to stroke Levi as he continued to move in and out.

“Don’t __________. You’re going to make me cum.”

“You’re not the only one,” Eren breaks in panting. He slows down his rhythm to try and last longer.

“That’s the idea,” you say wickedly opening your eyes and giving your mouth a break. You squeeze your muscles that are wrapped around Eren and hold him tighter.

“No…fair.” He whimpers as he completes a few more thrusts and pulls out, finishing all over your stomach. He leans sideways using the back of the couch for support and then falls back to the far side of the couch near your feet.

You smile victoriously at Eren and then turn to look at Levi. He tilts his head to the side and arches his right eyebrow.

“It looks like we both win your little game, __________.” He says with a self-satisfied smile.

“Not yet,” you coquette in response, licking your lips. Levi laughs softly.

“Alright, then. Challenge accepted. I’m going to give you a fucking like you would never believe.” He yanks your legs off the couch and positions them around his waist. Your head was angled on the back of the couch with the rest of your back lying flat on the seat. Your hips hang off the edge giving Levi clearance to pound you as hard as he wanted.

“Don’t wear her out too much, Levi.” Eren comments from where he sat. “I want her a second time.”

“You’ll get your chance,” Levi promises Eren while plunging himself in and out of you as fiercely as he could. “In fact…”Levi jerks himself out and unwarps your legs from him.

“Stand up.” Levi instructs you. You stand up in anticipation. Where was this going? 

“Eren, take off your pants and move to the center of the couch, facing me.”

Did Levi just call Eren by his first name? 

“__________. Sit on top of him…and face me as well.” You reluctantly do what Levi says and get on top of Eren. 

“Now, lower yourself onto him.” You situate your legs in a position to do just that when Levi simply says, “not that one.”

Wait, what!? He can’t possibly mean…

“Just do it. It will feel good. I promise.” You whimper in pain as you force yourself onto Eren. His maleness felt massive in your ass. You had never had anything inserted there before and it felt extremely uncomfortable.

“Ok, Eren. Start moving in and out but do it very slowly so she can get used to you.” Levi’s eyes locked onto yours. They glittered with an animalistic like hunger.

“Open for me,” Levi says in a guttural tone, coaxing your knees apart. He puts his hands on your shoulders and nimbly steps on the couch. He then straddles you over your legs and places his feet on either side of Eren. He methodically drops himself in between your legs and makes his way inside you. You scream in pain.

“It’s too much,” you yell, tears welling in your eyes.

“Shhhh, _________.” Levi whispers in your ear running his fingers tenderly across your face. “Just give it a moment and then you’ll experience the most pleasure you have ever had in your life.” He kisses you on your forehead and begins driving himself in and out.

You squeeze your eyes shut trying to focus on the part of you that felt good but the pain from Eren being inside you too was too distracting. Eren calls your name, interrupting your concentration.

“You’re squeezing too hard. Maybe if you relax, it will feel better…for the both of us.”

“He’s right, __________. Try and relax.” You take a deep breath and exhale slowly. You then mentally relax each one of your muscles, starting with your neck and shoulders, making your way down to your torso, buttocks and thighs.

It’s working, you think in relief. It doesn’t hurt as much now.

“Good girl,” Levi responds giving you another kiss on your forehead. “Now all you need to do is let the pleasure come to you.” Levi releases your shoulders and angles himself to get deeper inside of you.

“Eren, stop moving but stay inside her.” Eren did as Levi bid, and came to a halt.

“You’re in control now, __________. Use me and Eren and make yourself feel good. We’ll do whatever you want us too.” It was at this point that you lost it.

“Just fuck me, Levi. That’s all I want. For you and Eren to fuck me.”

“That can be arranged.” He murmurs and the two of them begin moving in and out almost in unison. You twist and writhe from the heat of the moment. They felt so good and you feel as if your mind is going to explode. A tight ball of pressure was building in your core to the point of discomfort. You take your hand and begin rubbing yourself down below, hoping it would send you over the edge. Your breath hitches in your throat as you reach your desired outcome.

“I’m-I’m cumming!” You scream pulsating in ecstasy. 

“Me…too…” Eren groans shoving himself in deeper. You hear him gasp as he discharges inside you.

“Looks like it’s just me,” Levi announces. He places his hand on your shoulder, pushing you back against Eren. He then takes his free hand and clutches the back of your neck twisting you forward.

“What did I tell you, ___________? I always make good on my promises.” He accentuates each word of his last sentence with his final thrusts and pulls out. He squirts his cum all over you leaving a long trail from your stomach to your breasts. He leans against you, sandwiching you in between himself and Eren.

“So how about now, __________? Did we both win?” You look at Levi exhausted. You lift your head up to meet his lips, kissing him gently. You then turn your head towards Eren and kiss him.

“I think we all did,” you answer, a small smile tugging at the corners of your mouth.


End file.
